Good things Come to Those Who Wait
by Nimir-Ra
Summary: DISCONTINUEDHarry and the gang are in their 6th year. Its the same old thing. School, Homework, Quidditch, Vampires, Voldemort .etc. AND HE'S NOT EVEN HALF WAY THROUGH THE YEAR! OC Warning. its my first fic, so please have mercy.... ON WITH THE PIE!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 At about 3am one morning, a tall, midnight black haired boy arrived at St Mungos. Harry Potter had caught pneumonia.  
  
A healer showed him to his room. (Harry noticed that it was very same level where Mr Weasley stayed when he was bitten by Voldemort's snake. Probably so that his friends could easily find him.)  
  
The healer opened the door and let harry step in before her.  
  
Surprisingly, he and the healer were not alone. In one of the two beds in the room was a girl about the same age as harry. She had the same untidy pitch black hair that he had even though it lied straighter than his and her hair went down to her hips, with matching eyes as well. She was also quite tall to, and might even be taller than Ron and him. (Harry had grown a lot over the summer, and I do mean A LOT!!)  
  
"This will be your room for the next few days. You will be sharing it though, hope you don't mind"  
  
But before Harry could even object, he was forced into bed, and the healer had gone.  
  
He noticed that the girl was reading through a book that he had just gotten from Diagon Alley. It looked already worn and torn, the kind of wear and tear that Hermione's books received.  
  
The girl caught harry looking at her and gave him a really dirty look.  
  
"Sorry ....... I just couldn't help staring"  
  
"Just for the record...I'm Raven"  
  
Harry took that into consideration and thought that she was either even meaner than Malfoy, or is even more alone in the world than him. In the end he chose the first suggestion.  
  
Ron and Hermione came to see him the next day, along with the whole of the order. They wished him well and gave him advice and what not, but the whole time they were there, harry couldn't help but wonder if Raven got any visitors.  
  
He asked Hermione and Ron if they'd seen her before, but only got answers of ............  
  
"Sorry Harry, I've never seen her before in my life." Or  
  
"I've seen every girl that goes to Hogwarts, and I've never seen her before."  
  
One day Harry got up the courage and asked Raven about something, anything that would break the ice and get her to talk (so far she hadn't said anything)  
  
"So......... what book are you reading?"  
  
Raven didn't say anything.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
Still she didn't say anything, but this time she looked at him.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME!!!!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER READ THAN TALK AND MAKE A FOOL OF MY SELF!"  
  
Harry just starred at her in an awkward way.  
  
Raven had quickly blushed and retreated back to her book. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Ron and Hermione came to see harry again the next day.  
  
"What's the order been doing lately?" asked an inquisitive Harry.  
  
"Well, we're not sure at the moment. We've only herd from the extendible ears that some new girl is going to come to Hogwarts. That's never happened before. I read that in HOGWARTS A HISTORY, no headmaster in the history of Hogwarts has ever let anyone transfer from a different school before"  
  
"Well, now that you've told me that, I kind of think that that girl in the bed next to me might be the transfer."  
  
"HER????????" Ron and Hermione both screeched, making Raven look up from her book for the first time, to reveal that she was really beautiful. Ron took one look at her and went into a googly eyed face, which made Hermione and Harry gag at the thought.  
  
"Earth to Ron, earth to Ron, hello?!? Is anyone in there? I don't think he's home Hermione." Said a disgusted Harry . "Yes he is, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd stop that RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before Harry could stop her, Hermione took one of her hands and gave Ron a huge thump across the face, knocking him to his senses and giving him a huge red hand mark across the face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I KIND OF THING THAT MIONE'S PISSED OFF AT YOU RON" yelled Harry, struggling to speak over Hermione's screams.  
  
Raven looked up from her book for a second time, looking utterly disgusted at the three of them.  
  
Hermione had had enough of Ron, and took her chance and walked over to Raven and sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hi there, my name's mione, what's your's?"......  
  
"What book are you reading?"......  
  
"Why won't you talk to us!?!?!"......  
  
Still, Raven did not speak; she just sat there reading her book, totally ignoring her.  
  
"CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, and you don't need to shout, people are trying to rest you know" said a very angry Raven.  
  
Ron and Harry tried not to laugh at the fact that for once; Hermione was as stumped as they were.  
  
A few days later, Mr and Mrs Weasley came to pick up Harry.  
  
"HARRY!! Why, you look as though you might disappear if you turn sideways!! Haven't you been eating!! Now I know that you are feeling down about Sirius dying, but that's no excuse for you to be skipping meals. It's not healthy, and plus you've just had a growth spurt as well, so your body needs food!"  
  
Same Mrs Weasley, he new that she would bite his head off for not eating, but since Sirius died, he didn't feel like doing anything. He'd recently lost control one night at dinner when Uncle Vernon had said that it was Sirius' fault he'd gotten himself killed, and he should of gotten out of the way, so that he could take harry with him for the summer. Well obviously, Harry had gotten upset and almost drove a fork up his uncle's nose.  
  
He noticed a couple of things that day, three of which were that 1: Raven was leaving as well, 2: Mr and Mrs Weasley knew raven, and 3: by the looks of it; she was coming home to Grimmauld place with them.  
  
"Mrs Weasley? Is Raven coming to headquarters with us?"  
  
"Why yes she is, why do you ask dear?"  
  
"Oh no reason at all, just curious that's all."  
  
They all took a portkey back to Grimmauld place.  
  
Mrs Weasley showed Harry to his room and took Raven to her's. As soon as Harry started to unpack, Ron ran into the room, so soon Harry had abandoned unpacking, and went to see Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and the others.  
  
When Harry stopped at Remus' room, he handed him a letter, and said that it was an early birthday present.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
According to Mr Sirius Black's will, you and your cousin are the soul beneficiaries of his possessions, including the money in his Gringots Vault. The full list of the possessions that you have inherited is on a list on the next page of this letter. We give our condolences for your loss.  
  
Yours sincerely, Madam Connor.  
  
Harry just starred at the letter. Half of Sirius' possessions were now his, but he couldn't understand why the letter said that his cousin had the other half, for one thing, Voldemort had killed the entire Potter line, including his mother's entire Family, except Aunt Petunia. So he didn't have a cousin.  
  
Harry asked Remus this, but he said that he wasn't the right person to answer that question, and that he would get Dumbledore to speak to him next time he was over.  
  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and Ginny, and talked until they saw Raven walking to the library.  
  
"Why is she here?" asked Hermione, probably still sore about what happened in the hospital. "And why do you want to know? She might steal me away from you." Hermione got her hand and thumped Ron so hard, he fell of the chair.  
  
That night, Fred and George invited Paverati and Padma over for dinner, so the teens had to sit at a different table, seeing as most of the order was there tonight.  
  
After dinner, Paverati found an empty fire whiskey bottle, so they decided to play spin the bottle.  
  
Every thing was going fine until Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Raven sitting on a chair reading.  
  
"Well Raven, it's your turn now. Tell us one of your secrets, or you have to kiss Harry."  
  
At that moment, Harry's eyes widened in shock. He had completely forgotten about that part of the game.  
  
"Then I guess Harry will just have to miss out on a kiss, and you will just have to miss out on blackmail material, because I am not playing. And I don't care if you think that I'm a chicken because I have better things to do than snog some boy because an empty bottle of fire whisky pointed at them."  
  
And with that, Raven put her book up and continued to read.  
  
After all the boys had to stop Parerati from attacking Raven about that crack, everything went fine until Mrs Weasley told them all to go to bed because Ginny Had fallen asleep on Harry, causing him to spill his bottle of butter beer, but before she could do so, Dumbledore had arrived, and asked to see Harry alone. After much protest, Dumbledore had let everyone stay up to hear what he was about to say. Raven however went upstairs any way. She had no intention to eves drop on a conversation that she already heard many times before.  
  
"Remus has just informed me that you have just received your letter about Sirius' will. I am positive that you have at least one question for me."  
  
"Well, actually, I only have one, so this won't take too long. First of all, Why does the ministry have a record of me having a cousin?"  
  
"Well Harry, you see, Raven is your cousin." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"MY COUSIN?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes Harry, your cousin. Your twin cousin to be exact. She was born on the 31st of October, exactly at midnight, like you. We knew that Voldemort was trying to kill your family, so we sent Raven to Egypt. She was cared for by crypt keepers, and studied advanced spells when she was 10. By this time last year, she had already finished her education, can apparate, can do wandless magic, and is also a multiple animagus."  
  
Dumbledore stopped speaking to let what he said sink in.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Parvati, Padma and Ginny had a hard time taking what Dumbledore had just said, but not as hard as Harry did. He didn't know what emotion he was feeling at the moment. Was it anger, was it surprise, what? He had just gotten over Sirius being gone, and not once for his whole life, did anyone say a word that he had family, apart from aunt Petunia.  
  
"ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?!?"  
  
"Harry, it was strictly on a need to know basis. We weren't sure if Raven was ever going to come to England, let alone Hogwarts.  
  
"OHHHH! AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT SHES COMING TO HOGWARTS ASWELL!!! WELL WHOOP DE DO!!!"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"NO IM NOT LISTENING TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE OR TRUST YOU. SINCE I CAME TO HOGWARTS, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT ONLY TELL ME ¼ OF WHAT I NEEDED TO KNOW, BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT IM TOO DELICITE FOR THE TRUTH." Harry couldn't take this anymore; he stood up, and left for Sirius' mothers' room. No one tried to stop him, as he had his wand, and his seeker senses were quite fast, so no-one would have had a chance to stop him going up the stairs anyway, apart from Dumbledore.  
  
As he opened the door quietly, as not to disturb buckbeak, he herd a little voice from within the room. On further inspection, he noticed it was raven talking quietly to buckbeak.  
  
"Oh sorry about intruding raven........"  
  
"No No it's all right. Come in. I see that you've walked out on Dumbledore. I did the same thing when I found out. No one had mentioned it before so I yelled at every one and took to my room for 6 weeks, along with the silent treatment."  
  
"Why are you here, in England I mean, by the sound of it, you have a perfect life back at Egypt. Why come here?"  
  
"Well, apart from finding you of course, I am also here for Headquarter business, and to teach you to become an animagus and to do wandless magic. Oh and also to teach you some more curses to teach to the D.A."  
  
"Wow, you must have had a very good teacher for you to learn all of that so quickly."  
  
"Thanks. So I hear that you can perform a corporal patronus. What's your animal? Mine's a Norwegian Ridgeback."  
  
"You can perform a successful patronus?!?! Cool! Mines a stag, like my dads animagus was." Before long, they had started talking about everything imaginable. Quidditch, Hogwarts, Headquarters, Family, etc.  
  
Soon, it was about 8am the next day, and Hermione and Ron found the two of them sleeping on the bed together with buckbeak as well.  
  
Hermione had decided not to wake them because they needed to get to know each other better. They had 16 years to catch up on.  
  
Ron however had a different plan. He had told Fred and George that they were up in 'buckbeak's room'. The twins carefully crept up the stairs, trying not to get busted by Hermione or their mum.  
  
"They look so peaceful............... Let's do it"  
  
"Your right dear brother lets go"  
  
"But wait, buckbeak."  
  
"Well we'll just have to be extra quiet"  
  
They crept in and started to spread this sticky, stuff all over where they would move when woken up.  
  
When they were done, George crept beside Harry, and yelled  
  
"DEMENTOR!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
But he didn't stir, raven however, had woken up because she had heard their footsteps and breathing from out side the room, and said, that if they didn't get rid of this gunk, she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions. And that she knew how to circumcise a man. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry woke some time later, he got dressed and went down stairs. He hadn't eaten much last night, so he was(if it were even possible) More hungry than Ron.  
  
For some reason the twins were being extra nice to raven this morning as apposed to them trying to get her to eat a canary cream or a fainting fancy.  
  
Raven had one other thing in common with Harry, his appetite. She didn't eat much at all, and she skipped lunch as well, so she must really be hungry, but she ate just a plain piece of toast with some strange stuff that she had gotten out of her coat pocket.  
  
"It's called Vegemite. Do you wanna try some Harry?" Raven said, answering the unasked question that Harry had just thought of.  
  
"Yeah why not, im game, it couldn't possibly be any worse than having skelly grow."  
  
He took piece of toast and put some on. Raven was about to say something, but decided not to. Harry had to learn for himself.  
  
Harry rook a large bite, and then spat it back out again. It tasted dreadful!  
  
"You're not supposed to put that much on, harry, its like butter, not too much, not too little. Here, let me fix it for you." Raven took the toast, and scrapped about ½ off the toast, then gave it back to Harry.  
  
"That tastes much better."  
  
"Well Harry, it seems that you've gotten over your tift with everyone. How about some Porridge raven." Announced Mrs Weasley.  
  
"No thanks Mrs Weasley, I'm ok with my toast.'  
  
"Now really raven, your eating habits are worse than Harry's you didn't eat anything last night, and I don't want you starving yourself. Same goes for you Harry. I sware, per day, you two combined eat half of what Ron eats at one sitting."  
  
"HEY!!" yelled Ron, half stuffing his face with food again.  
  
"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we're going to Diagon alley today to get your school things."  
  
"Umm Mrs Weasley, I've already gotten all of my school supplies."  
  
"That's ok raven; you can come any way."  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Raven were accompanied with tonks and Remus to Diagon Alley.  
  
Tonks went as a teenager with long black hair like ravens with a green tank top and bell bottom jeans.  
  
After they went to gringots (Raven's vault has more in it then Harry's. thought Ron.) they all went to madam mankins robes for all occasions first to get some new robes, then they went to the book store, before sitting down at the ice cream parlour for a couple of fudge sundaes. Next they went to get Ginny an owl (when she'd started at Hogwarts, she hadn't had the chance to get one.)  
  
When they all got back at about lunch time, Mrs Weasley made some sandwiches and they ate them in Harry's and Ron's room. Ron was trying to get all snugly with Raven, but all he got in return was a broken arm and a bruise on the other arm that would last at least a week from her. She was obviously quite strong.  
  
The next day was Harry's and Raven's birthday. That night they had a huge party with everyone.  
  
Raven and Remus stayed in a corner for most of the night talking about something's that were obviously private.  
  
Soon they opened the presents. Raven got Harry a book on Animagi, and a photo album, with one photo already in it. It was his whole family, with cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. Ron and Hermione both pitched in and got him a wizard's chess set. Mrs Weasley had made him, and ravens their usual sweaters. Harry's had an 'H' on it as well as a golden snitch; Ravens had an 'R' on it as well as a wolf paw on it.  
  
That night was a full moon, so Remus couldn't stay long. Snape arrived soon and gave Remus his potion, but Raven went up with Remus when he retreated to his room to transform.  
  
The others didn't notice that, but Harry did. He told the others, and they went up stair to follow Raven.  
  
When they got to Remus' room, Remus had already changed, but there were two wolves in his room. One older than the other. One was only a cub 'This could only mean one thing you guys' whispered Harry, 'Raven's a werewolf'. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The next morning, as soon as Harry got up, he rushed down the stairs to try and find Raven. She was no where in sight. However, when Harry got himself some breakfast, Remus was in the Kitchen, drinking some coffee.  
  
"Remus, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah Harry, go ahead. Oh and sorry I missed the cake last night."  
  
"Oh that's ok Remus. We saved you a piece. You know how you went up to change and raven with up with you, I know its rude and everything, but we followed her up, and we peeked unto your room, and... well... we saw two wolves in there. Why didn't anyone tell us Raven was a werewolf? And also, why doesn't Raven need wolfbane potion"  
  
"Harry, for one thing, we didn't tell you that she was a werewolf, because she's not a werewolf, remember that Dumbledore told you she was a multiple animagus, she was a wolf to keep me company while I was a werewolf."  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks moony. Umm do you know were Raven is?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Harry, haven't seen her. As a matter of fact, none has this morning, Hermione, Ron and Ginny checked her room, but she wasn't there."  
  
"I think I know where she is now."  
  
Harry went strait up to Ravens room, and started to search, he gave up soon and looked out the window, and then he opened the window. Raven was outside, in mid air, cross legged and staring at the sky.  
  
"Thought you might find me here. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come at all. Do you want to come outside with me?"  
  
"I would if I could, but I can't, so why don't you come inside before you fall.'  
  
"You're saying it as though it's a bad thing; I think I shall stay outside. I hate being cooped up, don't you?"  
  
Raven could tell that something was bothering Harry by the way he didn't put up much of a fight to get her back inside, so she came in.  
  
"So Harry, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Instead of an answer, Harry broke down, and even though he tried desperately not to, he cried, and cried for about 20mins.  
  
"Feel better?" "I just can't believe I was so stupid and let Sirius die." "You weren't stupid Harry, you were tricked. Any one of us would have done the same thing in your place. Sirius would have done the same thing." "It's my fault he's dead, I as good as killed him." "Don't let me hear you talk like that again! Bellatrix Lestrange killed him, Voldemort organized it, and Kreacher plotted it! You were used as a pawn in all of it! You didn't kill Sirius Harry, he'd hate to hear you say that and know you were feeling this way! Don't let Voldemort win, don't let Sirius' death be for nothing!" Harry was quiet as she spoke, but Raven knew he was listening. She didn't think he quite believed her yet, but at least he was listening. Harry was surprised at how easy he found her to talk to, particularly after breaking down like that. He wondered what Raven really thought about that. She didn't seem to think any less of him, and it was easier sitting here on the floor with her than facing everyone on the other side of the door, so he stayed. Talking about nothing really, but relaxing and letting all the tension he'd carried with him for so long roll off him as he sat and listened to her ramble on. Hermione and Ron opened the door of Raven's room a little and saw the two talking and decided to leave them alone. Lately, Harry had been constantly on the verge of breaking down. They went down stairs again and got some sandwiches before Ginny, Fred and George ate them all, and brought them back up to them 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 At the train station, every one was giving Raven weird looks as she boarded the train, as she was wearing her black, hooded cloak. "Great, just what Raven needs. Malfoy." Hermione whispered to Ron, Harry and Ginny as they were in the carriage. "Its not a trip to Hogwarts without the welcome wagon with Malfoy and the Gorilla clones." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle opened the door of their compartment, saw Raven and all three of them immediately went googly eyed. Draco, regaining his composure, came up to Raven, and sat right next to her, squishing Ron as he did so. "Hey sweet thing. Names Draco. Draco Malfoy. Now, why don't you tell me your name so I can get you away from the mudblood, Weasels and Pot-head?" "Very well then Draco. My name is Raven." "Well then Raven, can I get a last name to go with that beautiful first one?" "Raven Potter." A look of utter reproach came across Malfoy's face, as he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to do something nasty to her face. Raven stood up and instead of getting her wand out of her pocket; put her hands into an attack position. As Crabbe and Goyle pulled out their wands, Raven sent sparks flying from her fingers, hitting them both, and turning them bright pink and their clothes were replaced with string bikinis. "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" yelled all the girls at the look of the flab and fat that hung out of the bikini (which was more than a butcher has.)  
  
Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the compartment, closely followed by Draco, who gave Raven a really dirty look.  
  
"How on earth did you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do magic without a wand?"  
  
"Well, that's what wandless magic is. Isn't it?"  
  
Every one fell silent, and Raven went back to her book.  
  
Harry and Ron played wizards chess, while Hermione, Neville and Ginny talked and Raven Read.  
  
Raven son lost interested in her book and started to whisper hints to Harry. Ron was still good, but with ravens help, harry was victorious.  
  
The train stopped, and they all got a carriage together, Harry petted the thestrals, before getting in the carriage.  
  
As the gang got out of the carriage, Professor McGonagall came and asked for Raven to stay behind. No doubt that it was because that she needed to be announced to the school.  
  
As the last student was sorted, (Ravenclaw.) professor McGonagall and Raven entered the great hall. Murmurs erupted as the two walked up to the staff table. All eyes were on the two.  
  
"A few notices before we dig in to our feast. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. I trust that the first years take notice of this, along with some of the older students." As Dumbledore said this, he gave looks to the trio. "We shall be having a Ball/talent night some time half way through this year, so you might want to get ready, and lastly, we have an exchange student from all the way from Egypt, Raven Potter. Raven has been sorted into Gryffindor. And without ado...... dig in."  
  
As the feast began, there was more noise than usual, because of the fact that Raven's last name was Potter. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"So raven, are you going to enter the talent quest?"  
  
"No I haven't any talents. It would be so embarrassing any way."  
  
"Oh. Cause Parevati recognizes you from a magazine. Turns out you're a world renounced pop singing sensation, that's bigger than the weird sisters."  
  
"Sorry, but you've got the wrong Raven."  
  
Hermione took that into consideration, then walked down stairs and put ravens name on the list for the acts. She was going to get her back for stealing her Ronnikins away from her.  
  
On the night of the talent quest, raven was in her usual black, hooded cloak. (Let's call it a cloak from now on.)  
  
The talents were......... interesting. There was Parvati telling fortunes, a duel that ended in Fred and George going to the hospital wing. (They came to it, even though they were in big trouble from their mum.) and other miscellaneous acts.  
  
"And last but not least, Raven will be performing next." Announced Dumbledore after a few minutes of chatter.  
  
A loud murmur erupted across the hall, as Raven approached the stage.  
  
"When you're ready."  
  
Raven said some incantations, and music began as it became clear that Raven was going to sing. The music was eerie, yet beautiful and soft, then without warning, became louder. She had obviously done this before.  
  
"Memories consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again"  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused"  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight"  
  
"Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I had no options left again"  
  
"I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
'Cause inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused"  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight"  
  
"I'll paint it on the walls  
  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends"  
  
"I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
to show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
Tonight"  
  
All was silent when Raven had finished. She was so embarrassed, that she left the stage and started to the door, when Parvati yelled out" I knew it was you! I knew it! your from that band, Evanescence!"  
  
And with that, Raven ran out the door, while the whole hall was in chatter about having a pop star at their school. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
The next day, all the school could talk about was Raven being a world renowned singer.  
  
"Mione, have you seen Raven? Last time I saw her, she was going to the bathroom, crying."  
  
But before Hermione could give her answer, Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence.  
  
"As you've heard last night, Raven is quite famous. I hope the whole school will continue to treat Raven with same respect as you did before. And also, Raven has agreed to do a concert for the school. Tickets are 5 Knuts. All proceeds will go towards St Mungos."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hall to find Raven. Luckily it was a Saturday, so there weren't any classes.  
  
"Do ya want to go to that concert?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind Mione, But harry is buying of course."  
  
"HEY?!?!?! You can buy them yourself."  
  
"Harry?" someone whispered.  
  
As Harry turned to see who it was, he turned and saw amber-green eyes staring right at him. "Ray! Don't scare me like that. Oh and cograts on your concert. I didn't know that you could sing like that. I bet you won the whole thing."  
  
"Great......... just what I need, another reason for people to chase me around for an autograph. Oh and by the way, Harry, I need to meet you at the room of requirements tonight after dinner."  
  
"Ok Ray... See you tonight."  
  
"What about us?!?!" asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You can come as well, of course."  
  
That night, they met in the room, and Raven told them, that she was going to teach them to become Animagi.  
  
"COOL!!!!"  
  
"Its actually easier than you think you know. Now, first of all, what animal do you wanna be?"  
  
"You mean you get to choose?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't care, then the spell chooses for you."  
  
"So Ron, what do ya wanna be?"  
  
"Ummm......... How about a ferret?"  
  
"Sure. Just keep a picture of a ferret clear in your mind."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"A fox."  
  
"Just keep a fox in your mind."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I don't know what I wanna be."  
  
"That's ok Harry; I'll choose something for you. Now clear your mind, except the image of your animal. I'll say the incantation. You will then change, and then you'll be a baby version of your animal."  
  
As Raven said the incantation, the trio started to get drowsy, and just as she finished it, they were all out cold.  
  
They were out for about ½ an hour. As Harry woke up, he was on a soft bed.  
  
Harry looked at himself in a mirror, to find that he was a lion cub. He decided to scare Hermione, but was stopped by a baby ferret, which pushed him onto the floor, trying to get to the mirror.  
  
"Stupid Ron." Thought Harry.  
  
"I heard that Harry." Answered Ron.  
  
"Wow we can communicate through your minds."  
  
"Let's get Hermione."  
  
They clumsily walked across the room to the third bed, where a baby fox was just waking up. Hermione opened her eyes to look strait at a pair of emerald green cat eyes.  
  
"Hey Herms."  
  
"Harry!! You're a lion cub!!!"  
  
"Yeah, so, you're a baby fox, and Ron's a Baby Ferret."  
  
"Where is Raven?!?!"  
  
"We don't know. We just woke up as well."  
  
They looked around, and saw a wolf cub sleeping quite peacefully in a corner of the room on a huge pillow.  
  
"That must be Raven. We should wake her."  
  
Harry got off the bed and walked clumsily over to Raven, he was still getting used to the four legged part, and nudged her with one of his paws. The wolf cub slowly stirred, and was pounced on by a lion cub and ferret.  
  
"How embarrassing, being squashed by a juvenile lion and a scrawny little ferret that I could easily eat, hum......."thought Raven.  
  
Raven went into a pounce position, and chased Ron all around the room, but her fun was cut short, when he changed back to his human form.  
  
"Spoil sport." Said Raven, as she changed back.  
  
Raven picked up Harry, and placed him on the bed where Hermione was.  
  
"Hermione, you have to get of the bed and move so you can get used to your animal form." Said Raven.  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up from the bed and started to walk around, but soon she lost her balance, and fell over, but never touched the ground, because Raven was there with her, and caught her.  
  
After about 2 hours of playing around in their animal forms, they changed back and headed up towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Thanks for choosing my animal for me Raven." Said Harry as he was sitting by the fire.  
  
"That's ok Harry; I thought you might like it. It was that or the spell would have chosen you to be a stag." Answered Raven as she was putting more wood in the fire, as it was dieing out. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
(It's a Sunday) The next day, the gang was out near the lake, talking, reading, finishing homework and playing wizards chess.  
  
"You know, since we are now Animagi, I think we should have nicknames, and a group name, like the Marauders did." Announced Raven all of a sudden, just as Harry was winning at wizards chess.  
  
"Yeah, how about the stalkers. You never know if you're being watched."  
  
"A little overdramatic Ron, but the stalkers are a great name. Now we need nicknames." Said a little bit disturbed Raven.  
  
"Raven, you can be Shadow, seeing as your animal is black." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Harry, you can be Leo, because a lion is one of the constellations." Said Raven.  
  
"I like it. Ron, your fang, cause Ferrets have very sharp teeth and claws." Said Harry.  
  
"And last but not least, Hermione can be moonlight."  
  
"And why am I moonlight?" asked Hermione. "I don't like that name."  
  
"Fine, you can be Amber, seeing as your coat is a reddy color." Said Raven.  
  
"Yeah, that's a lot better than moonlight." Said Hermione, as she gave Ron such a dirty look, it might have killed him if those looks could kill. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
The next week, On Wednesday, Classes were called off, so that the student body could get ready for the concert that night. The teachers and some of the students and Prefects were getting the Great Hall ready for the Concert. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Raven, Paverati, Padma and Luna were the mainly the students that were helping.  
  
Hermione opened the mind link between herself and Raven, and told her that most of the boys at Hogwarts are going to see you perform, and that Draco was only there to try and get snugly with her. And Hermione was right about both things. Draco at uncountable times, tried to get Raven to kiss him, or to even go out with him. It only took Raven 30 seconds alone with Draco to send him to the hospital wing with a broken jaw, bleeding nose and a dislocated shoulder.  
  
It was about 5:30 when Raven started to get nervous.  
  
"What's wrong Ray, don't worry, we all know that you'll be great." Said Harry when he saw her shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that, well........................"  
  
"Well what Raven? It can't be that bad."  
  
"It's just that, well...... I haven't done a concert since I came to England, I'm just really nervous since I haven't done it for a while, that's all."  
  
Raven couldn't bring herself to tell Harry why she was really nervous.  
  
"I hope that everyone has had an enjoyable day to get ready." Announced Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"And Now, without further ado, Raven Potter.  
  
Music started to play, as smoke came out of no where. A crow could be heard in the distance as the music played. It was eerie, yet beautiful. A guitar started to play, as Raven appeared out of no where and began to sing.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
i want to die!!!  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will I be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide"  
  
The music stopped, and every body cheered.  
  
Soon, more music started to play, this time it was very soft and sad.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Again the music stopped, and the school cheered. Raven was about to start again, when a tall boy, the same age as Raven, entered the room and walked right up to her. A cold chill entered the room as he came closer. The students cleared the way for him as he came closer to Raven.  
  
"What are you doing here Saku? I thought I made it clear to you that you are to never hurt anyone again." Said Raven, as she got down from the stage.  
  
"Well Raven, or should I say your highness, I will never hurt anyone else again. Just after two more."  
  
"I won't let you kill any of these innocent people Saku. And don't call me that name."  
  
"Well Raven, if I were you, I wouldn't be worried about anyone else but you."  
  
Saku raised the palm of his hand to the students, and they were all pushed back against the wall by some kind of magic, and they were all chained to the wall with some sort of charm. With the spectators out of the way, (including the teachers) and not going anywhere, Saku walked right up to Raven, so that they were only 3 centimeters away from each other. Saku grabbed her and pushed her against a wall as not to go anywhere in a hurry. He kissed her, and through much struggle on Ravens part, he started to sink his teeth into Raven's neck.  
  
Everyone could only watch in horror, as Raven started to go limp with every second Saku's teeth was sucking out blood.  
  
When he was finished, he let her go and Raven dropped to the floor.  
  
Harry couldn't take this any more. He focused all his strength, like Raven had told him at headquarters, and unstuck himself, using his wandless magic.  
  
"SAKU!!!! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY COUSIN!!!?"  
  
"Well if it isn't Harry Potter. You haven't noticed have you Harry, I haven't hurt her, I've turned her. No more pain and misery, no more responsibility."  
  
As Saku was saying this, Raven had gotten up and was slowly walking towards Harry and Saku.  
  
"And speak of the Queen, hear she is."  
  
Harry spun around and saw Raven, but it couldn't be the Raven he knew. This Raven had pure white hair and a death-like stare. Her face was extremely pale, and it looked as though it had never shown any emotion.  
  
"HARRY! WATCH OUT!!! SHE'S A VAMPIRE NOW" Yelled Hermione and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"You see Harry, even the Queen of Egypt can be easily turned, the most powerful Witch in the world, is a vampire, so what hope have you got to defeat Voldemort?"  
  
"I am not a Vampire Saku, you cannot harm me." Yelled Raven, as she did a spinning back kick, and hit Saku right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"And it would pay if you left my family alone."  
  
Saku stood up and tried to get out of the hall, but Raven stopped him and took a piece of wood that was lying on the ground, and staked him.  
  
With one wave of her hand, every one was released from the wall.  
  
"Raven, are you ok?" asked professor Dumbledore. Raven was shaking uncontrollably again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I ........." were the last words Raven said before she passed out. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Professor, is Raven going to be o.k.?"  
  
Raven could hear voices, even though they were blurry and she wanted to stay in this bed all day, Raven tried to open her eyelids, but they were so heavy, and she was so tired, that she couldn't move a muscle.  
  
"Harry, I think you need some rest as well. Raven will be fine, she is just so drained, that she had a concussion."  
  
"But madam Pompfrey...... "  
  
"I don't want to hear it Harry, you are getting a pepper up potion."  
  
Raven felt a hand holding hers as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Raven was conscious again at about 2 am the next day. She looked around and took in her surroundings.  
  
After about 2½ hours of lying around, Raven got up, changed into her clothes, and left the hospital wing.  
  
People were staring at her as she walked down to breakfast.  
  
She opened the doors to the great hall at about 7:00, to find every one had stopped what they were saying and eating to watch her.  
  
"Raven," Said Professor Dumbledore. "I thought that you were supposed to be back in the hospital wing, resting."  
  
"Well, you supposed wrong professor Dumbledore. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to have my breakfast."  
  
Raven sat down, and ate her toast, while the chatter rose, but was soon to be stopped again, when Madam Pomprey came in and started to have a go at raven for not being in bed where she should be.  
  
"I'm not going back up to the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey. I don't need to, I'm fine and tonight I shall be leaving."  
  
"Now really Raven, I thought we had sorted this thing out at the beginning of the year. And besides, how are you going to get there?"  
  
"Well you see Sir; I have four methods of transportation. I have my Phoenix, my tigercats, I could apparate or I could ride flame."  
  
"And I know I will regret this, but who is Flame?"  
  
"My Hungarian Horntail, she's right out side if you want to see her, Hagrid has gone nuts over her."  
  
"I must insist that you stay for the remainder of the school year."  
  
"Well fine, but I'm not a student anymore.'  
  
"Fine, but you are to teach 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years some extra spells. You shall also help Harry start the D.A again."  
  
"Deal." 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Before the stalkers knew it, it was the Christmas holidays. There was one last Hogsmead Weekend before the holidays.  
  
After must protest, Raven broke down and went with Hermione, Harry and Ron to do their Christmas shopping. They had planned that they took it in turns to distract Raven as one got her a Christmas present. Raven however, didn't buy anything. They thought that she had already bought the Christmas gifts.  
  
They entered Weasley's wizarding wheezes as it started to snow.  
  
"Are the beautiful Queen Raven." Announced Fred.  
  
"Forget it Fred I wont go out with you, and I'm not accepting the throne, so if you call me queen again, you will never have the chance to have kids."  
  
"We'll be good." Said the two holding their 'family jewels'.  
  
"By the way I have an order to collect." Said Raven.  
  
"Oh yeah, are you sure you want these?" asked Fred and George.  
  
Raven gave them an evil glare that told them to behave and mind their own business. Which they duly did.  
  
The others were looking for something for Raven while all this was happening.  
  
"Do you think she would like a headless hat?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"What about a few canary creams?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Fine you choose what she might like."  
  
"What who might like?" asked George as Raven was beating Fred up for almost pulling a prank on Harry.  
  
"We're trying to get a present for Raven."  
  
"Who about these? It's a new product, its called flower power. You give her the flowers, she plants them, and then they squirt water at the closest person to it."  
  
"I don't think we would live long enough to laugh at her if we did that." Said Hermione as she looked at Fred who was on the ground in a ball and shaking from Raven's attack.  
  
"Let's go before she kills Fred and goes after George." Said Harry.  
  
"But I wanna see George get beaten up by a girl." Said Ron  
  
"Let's go." Announced Raven.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Ron.  
  
They left hogsmead in time for the feast.  
  
After the feast, the stalkers went outside as Shadow, Leo, Fang and Amber.  
  
The wondered around the forest, met up with aragog, and chatted with the centaurs.  
  
It was about 3am the next day when they got to sleep in the common room, all leaning against someone for a pillow or a blanket.  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" yelled Ron into Harry and Raven's ear.  
  
"I shall kill whoever woke me up!"  
  
"Harry did it "said Ron in a desperate attempt to get out of trouble.  
  
Raven forgot about getting mad with Ron, and went up for a shower.  
  
"Hey, guys, did you get a present from Raven?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I got two."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Let's open them."  
  
They opened the presents to find that they were glass sculptures of them and their animal forms.  
  
"These are beautiful." Said Hermione.  
  
"Wonder where she got them?" Said Ron.  
  
"Got what?" said Raven as she walked into the room.  
  
"Where did you get these? There beautiful."  
  
"I didn't buy them if that's what you're asking." Announced Raven.  
  
"Then who gave us these?" asked Harry.  
  
"I did, I made them in my spare time."  
  
"Well, thanks Ray."  
  
The rest of the presents included the sweaters from Mrs Weasley and the pies, the customary rock cakes from Hagrid, and the broken nose from Raven to Ron when he tried to steal a kiss under the mistletoe.  
  
Later that day, they were fooling around in the forest, when they met up with Hagrid. (They were in their animal forms at the time so he didn't recognize them.)  
  
"Well 'ello there, now aren' ye cute." Said Hagrid as he lifted Raven off the ground. Soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione came up to Hagrid as well.  
  
"Let's get ya out a tha cold before ya freeze now."  
  
Hagrid took them all into his hut and gave them a nice warm place for them to curl up and sleep for a while.  
  
When they next woke up, it was getting late in the afternoon, and Hagrid was supposed to meet them for tea.  
  
"Now where 'ave those kids gotten to? They were supposed to meet me here 20 minutes ago wif some sorta surprise or sumfing,"  
  
The stalkers opened their mind link, and discussed whether or not they should show Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid got the shock of his life when the little woodland creatures had turned into Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Wotcha Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack or sumfing."  
  
"Sorry Hagrid, umm did you know that I had a cousin?"  
  
"I know you used to have cousins, but you know they were all killed Harry. You know that."  
  
"Not all of them, Hagrid, I'd like you to meet my cousin Raven."  
  
"Raven had just come though the door, yawning (she had just woken up (late night studying))  
  
"Hey Hagrid."  
  
"Raven? Is that the little thing that I held in me arms when you were 9 months old? Well you have certainly grown a lot. Are you taking da throne?"  
  
Raven was lost for words, so she just shook her head.  
  
"What's this throne every one's talking about?" said Ron, as he edged closer and closer to the cake Hagrid had on the table.  
  
"Raven's future Queen a Egypt. You of all people should know that Ron, seeing as Bill's a curse breaker there."  
  
"ohh... I knew that..... just tell me again to refresh my memory......... why are you?"  
  
"Because im betrothed stupid. I don't wanna marry a guy at this age. I don't really have plans for marriage."  
  
They chatted, until it was time for the Christmas feast, which Hagrid escorted them all back to the school, after promising not to tell anyone they were unregistered Animagi. 


	13. Chapter 13

(I would just like to say thanks to Professor Scott for unblocking my writers block, and thanks to Lady of Pirates for letting me base Raven on her personality. To them I dedicate this chapter to.)

Also, sorry about the chapter being short, and all, but this is all that I could come up with, at short notice, and Writers block.

**Chapter 13**

Before the gang knew it, the rest of the school came back, and it was the usual hustle and bustle of the school term.

Since Raven was no longer a student, she spent the days reading, sitting by the lake, helping the Professors with setting up,( her fave was the D.A.D.A teacher, Professor Archer) or just hanging around doing Harry and Ron's homework.

"you know guys, on the notice board there was going to be a dueling club starting up tonight. What say we go and check it out?" said Ron half filling his mouth with a custard tart.

"why bother... I mean, we all know how to defend ourselves, and let's not forget what happened last time there was a dueling club." Said an uneven Harry.

Raven was in a deep trance reading, so she never heard a sound, until Ron spoke to her, asking what she thought, sending a spray of custard all over her face and the book, which made Raven so mad that she forgot about all the teachers.

"WHY YOU FAT PIG, IF YOU LIKE EATING SO MUCH, EAT SLUGS!!!!"

Her wand was aimed at Ron, and hit him square in the chest.

At first nothing happened, but soon Ron was hurling slugs at 3 second intervals.

"See you here at 8:00 then?" said Ron, just before he hurled some more slugs.

"we'll see." Was the answer Raven gave as she left the silent Great Hall, leaving all the students giving themselves mental reminders not to make Raven upset.

At 8:00pm sharp, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall to find that it looked exactly like the last time they had a dueling club, which made Harry feel even more nervous.

Soon, Dumbledore and Professor Snape were standing at the front.

"Welcome to the new Dueling club. We shall begin by having some friendly duels among yourselves. You shall be called up two at a time, and then your partner and you shall have a duel. The winner shall advance to the next stage, and so one and so forth." Dumbledore looked at a piece of parchment that had appeared out of thin air. "the first pair shall be Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione and Neville went up to the stage, and took their places.

"when your ready." Said Dumbledore, edging the two to go on.

Hermione's wand went out with a flash, and she hit Neville with a disarming Charm, before he even touched his wand, ending the duel.

"Very good. Next will be Mr. Weasley and Mr. Crabbe."

Their duel went quite similar to Hermione's, and Ron advanced. Harry's took a little longer, seeing as he was up against Malfoy, but he too advanced to the next round.

"And last we shall have a special duel between Miss Potter and Professor Snape."

Snape and Raven approached the stage, and every one went quiet. This was going to be good.

"I beat Raven will win, I have a feeling that she has been holding back immensely, even when she beat up Malfoy." Said Hermione, as she tried to get a better view of the duel that was about to take place.

"when your ready." Announced Dumbledore.

The two went into the dueling stance and had a face off.

Snape was starting to sweat a bit, after Raven attacked him with a full body bind, narrowly missing him.

But Snape had an Ace up his sleeve, and now was the time to use it.

He muttered a spell that Harry instantly remembered. It was that snake spell that Malfoy used in his duel from 2nd year.

The snake uncoiled itself, and went into attack position at Hermione who was at the sidelines.

But before Harry could talk to the Snake, Raven butted in.

"you are not to attack that girl."

"Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you."

The snake backed off and slithered up Ravens leg, up to her shoulder, where it relaxed, and curled up around her neck.

She got down from the stage and every one backed away from her. Only Harry and the snake could hear what she was saying, as it was obviously pasltetounge.

She left the Great Hall, with the snake still on her neck.

Raven passed a few other students on the way back up to the Common room, each giving her a weird look, but who wouldn't if someone was walking along with a snake around their neck.

She entered the common room, went up to her dorm, sat on her bed, and buried her face into her hands.

'How could I be so stupid? Everyone knows that pastletounges are normally evil, but no, I just had to help out Hermione. Everyone will hate me after this. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here in the first place; maybe I should just go home and forget that this ever happened. I've brought nothing but trouble to Harry and his friends ever since we met each other in St Mungos.' She thought.

'I shall pack up my things and be off tonight, and Harry will be better off.'

She got out a piece of parchment, and started writing a letter addressed to Dumbledore. She finished, and made another copy, and addressed it to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

She gave the letter addressed to Dumbledore to Hedwig, and she took off. Then she placed the letter addressed to the three stalkers on Harry's bed.

She shrunk her belongings, and left the castle, without anyone's knowing.

Dumbledore was in his office doing some paper work and thinking of what had just happened with the dueling club, and how similar it was to the last one, when a snowy owl flew in, and landed on his desk.

He took the letter, and the owl was off.

Dumbledore read and re-read the letter; his face grew grim as he read it.

Just as Dumbledore finished reading his letter, Harry and Ron had found their letter on the bed, and opened it. They read it and rushed down stairs to find Hermione.

She also read it.

_Dear Stalkers,_

_It was a big mistake for me to come to England, which is why I am going home. By the time you read this, I shall have left the gates of Hogwarts, and will be on the Knights Bus._

_I have brought nothing but trouble to this place from the beginning, and besides, if I stay here, Dumbledore will be bombarded with letters from angry parents saying that I am a menace to this school, and would be asked to leave anyway, because of my being a pastlemouth._

_Don't worry about me, you might as well get on with your lives. You would be better off without me._

_Shadow......._

As all this was happening, the knights bus pulled up to Raven, and soon she was staring out the window of the bus going 100km per/hour.

"Why you so sad for,huh?" asked the person opposite her.

"No reason, really." She answered.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" asked the Lady behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, before staring out the window again. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, felling as thought she was being watched.

"So, where wills it be miss.......?"

"Potter........., and I would like to go to Diagon Alley." Raven answered.

"Well Miss Potter, We will be at Diagon in about half an hour. You don't happen to any relation to a Mr. Harry Potter by any chance?"

"I see my family name precedes me."

Raven was then left alone to her thoughts, as the Knights bus moved along towards her destination.

A few years had passed since Ravens disappearance, and a 24 year old man entered his apartment that he shared with his friend, at about 10:00 pm one night, after a party, celebrating another victory against the Chuddly Cannons. At the party, the team captain had announced, that because the whole team was doing such a great job in beating every team they were up against, they were having a year off.

Every one took that as another excuse to drink again, and soon, every one was telling every one else what they were going to do for there time off.

Many were going on camping trips with family and friends, or taking a holiday to Russia with family and friends. Everyone had plans except Harry. Quidditch was his life now, and even though he had had many girls wanting to go out with him, no one had been Harry's 'type'.

What was he going to do for his time off? Ron was busy with the shop, and Hermione was probably trying to make another spell for St Mungos to use.

He decided to think about it latter. Right now he wanted to finish his reading.

Harry sat down on the couch with his book, and started to read, when he remembered that he was 25 in a few hours. He kept reading, all the time, keeping an eye on the clock.

Soon it was only a matter of seconds. He counted them down.

"10.........9.........8.........7.........6.........5.........5.........4.........3..........2.........1. Happy birthday to me." He said in a mono-tone.

He was about to go to bed, when he saw a black owl on his window sill.

He untied the package, and the owl flew off.

'Great, a howler, what did I do now?' thought Harry.

He placed a silencing charm around the room, and opened the howler, and braced for the yelling. But it never came.

Instead, there was a woman singing.

"Happy birthday to you........."

"Happy birthday to you........."

"Happy birthday dear Harry............"

"Happy birthday to you........."

"Thought that Mr big shot would like this, a reminder about the little people."

The howler then burst into flames.

Harry then opened the package. A photo album.

Inside, there were pictures, of him, Ron, Hermione and Raven.

A picture with just Ron

A picture with just Him.

A picture with just Hermione.

A picture with just Raven.

One where they were all asleep on the common room floor, at Christmas.

One where Ron was getting the stuffing kicked out of him by Raven at Christmas.

One where Raven was beating up Malfoy, during the setting up of her concert.

One where Raven was singing at the concert.

The Ulle Ball, Just after Raven had gone.

Harry smiled at the pictures, and went to bed, thinking to himself.

'Who would go to all that trouble to get this to me at exactly midnight, and not want credit?'

Harry pondered this as sleep drifted over him.


	14. Auther's note

Hey guys..............

Now I know that I haven't been updating this story for a while, and I've been thinking….. This story was my first, and not surprisingly, the crappiest of them all. So I was thinking that maybe I should terminate this one.

I will be having a little pole for about 4 weeks or so and you can vote whether or not I should get rid of this story. Obviously you would have to review me to cast your vote, so get going, and I hope to see the results soon.

That's about it really.

Thanks also to all the people who have reviewed me so far as well. At the beginning I was thinking that no one would like this story.


End file.
